This invention relates to a roller for fixing toner images deposited on a photosensitive paper or transfer paper by heat fusing.
The conventional fixing roller which is formed by bonding in layers a heat resistant adhesive layer, a heat and oil resistant elastic layer and an offset preventing layer to the outer surface of a core, and other conventional fixing roller which is formed by bonding in layers a heat resistant adhesive layer, a heat resistant elastic layer, an adhesive layer of being both oil resistant and adhesive, and an offset preventing layer to the outer surface of a core, has a shortcoming of the offset preventing layer easily peeling off the heat resistant elastic layer since the offset preventing layer is prone to be caused to swell by an offset preventing oil which is coated on the outer surface of the offset preventing layer.